


Just A Trim

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kink Discovery, M/M, Shaving, Shaving Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has noticed Fernando's beard is getting a little long. Fernando might just want his help with that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Trim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetpeapoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/gifts).



> Completely blaming Sweetpeapoppy for this one! Entirely your fault ;) I hope it's up to the standard you would like and I hope you enjoy it - bit of new waters for me :P 
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“I’m sorry, mate.”

“Do not see why this is suddenly a problem.” Fernando pouts, standing in front of Mark with his arms folded. Mark moves so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry.”

“You keep laughing at me.” Fernando sulks. Mark takes his wrists, pulling his arms apart.

“I’m not laughing at you.”

“Are. Keep giggling.”

“I can’t help it.” Mark says defensively, unable to knock the smirk of his face. Fernando glares at him, pulling out of his hold. “Come back.” Mark sighs.

“No. If you continue to laugh then why should I?”

“I’m not laughing at _you,_ mate.” Mark tuts, crawling across the bed as Fernando starts to gather his clothes. “Don’t be silly.”

“Do not need you laughing at me.”

“Fernando, you live here.” Fernando blinks at Mark before dropping his shorts, moving around the room and catching up Mark’s, throwing them at his face.

“Then you leave.”

“Don’t be silly, mate.” Mark laughs, dropping the shorts on the floor and pulling Fernando back to him. Fernando protrudes his bottom lip like a child whose just been told he can’t have any more sweets. “I’m not laughing at you.” Mark promises, cupping Fernando’s cheek as the Spaniard folds his arms again.

“Are…”

“No. Not at all.” Mark assures, getting Fernando to sit back down. He watches his fingers run down the Spaniard’s face, his lips already quivering into another laugh. Fernando shoves his hands away.

“Mark!”

“I’m sorry, mate.” Mark chuckles as Fernando continues to try and burn him with his eyes.

“Is not funny.”

“It tickles!” Mark states, still laughing but coercing Fernando into his arms.

“Was not a problem before.”

“It’s never been this long before.” Mark smiles, brushing his fingers below Fernando’s chin and tickling along his beard. Fernando pushes him away.

“Are so mean to me.”

“I am not.” Mark smirkes, kissing Fernando’s neck. “Fucking hell, mate, it’s everywhere.” Mark pokes, the weird sensation of hair against his lips tingling.

“I like it.” Fernando protests. Mark pulls him back into bed, wrapping his limps around Fernando’s stubborn body.

“It’s just long… And tickles.” Mark says, his fingers playing through Fernando’s hair in a desperate attempt to calm him down.

“Is not going anywhere.”

“You mean your friend is coming to meet my parents?” Mark teases, grabbing Fernando’s hips as he tries to squirm out of his hold.

“Is my last race are supposed to be nice.”

“Last race with Ferrari.” Mark amends. “Your last last race gets something a little more special than that.”

“Really?” Fernando asks, turning over his shoulder to look at Mark. Mark just nods, kissing Fernando’s shoulder. “Perhaps I retire early…”

“No way, buddy. You’ve got a couple more championships to win.” Fernando blushes, snuggling into Mark’s hold. He doesn’t know why but every time Mark says something like that it makes him feel all mushy. That unbreakable support Mark has in him and the undying belief is just too much sometimes. Mark sighs, stretching over Fernando to turn out the light. “Maybe I’ll grow a beard…”

“Am not getting rid of it.” Fernando assures, smiling a little into the darkness as Mark relaxed around him again. He flinches when Mark’s thumb scraps across his hair-covered cheek.

“I didn’t say get rid of it.” Mark mutters lightly, causing Fernando to squirm a little.

“So you like?”

“I don’t mind it. It’s your face, you can do what you want.” Fernando spins round in Mark’s hold, looking up into his face. He can just make out his features in the low light.

“But you don’t like?” Mark can hear in Fernando’s voice (even if he can’t see it) that he’s a little crestfallen. If Mark’s honest he doesn’t mind in that much. It’s just…

“I do, it’s just long.” Mark explains, his fingers playing with the tuffs off Fernando’s chin. Fernando bites his lip. “I’d prefer it shorter.”

“I do not think about this.”

“Well, only do it if _you_ want to.” Mark presses, poking lightly at Fernando’s chest. He remembers too well the time Fernando stopped wearing polo shirts because Mark had said he didn’t like them so much. “It’s not my face.” He sometimes worried about how much influence he had over the Spaniard. He doesn’t want to dictate Fernando’s life. That’s not how their relationship works.

“Hmm…”

“What?”

“I am thinking…”

“Think in the morning.” Mark yawns, pulling Fernando closer. “Now sleep. It’s been a long day.”

“Not tired.”

“Fernando, you only got about three hours last night.” As much as Fernando had tried to pretend to be asleep Mark wasn’t fooled so easily. “Think about killing your friend in the morning…”

“Is not going anywhere.” Fernando smiles, deliberately running his chin against Mark’s chest. Mark can’t stop the small giggle escaping his lips.

\- - - -

It had been a long time since that conversation. So long, in fact, Mark almost doesn’t understand the relevance of the electric razor left on the kitchen table for him to see. Frowning at the box he collects it into his hands, his head slowly catching up with him. He’s not sure what to expect at this point, but noticing the lack of Fernando as he checks on the dogs he assumes he’s upstairs. The dogs try and follow him up but they know they’re not allowed so they wait patiently until Mark sends them off to their beds.

They’ve had an awkward situation in the past Mark would rather not repeat.

He goes straight to their room because he can’t believe there is anywhere else Fernando would be waiting for him. He’s not wrong. Fernando is lying back on their bed, some program he’s not really watching on in front of him. The television is shut off as soon as Mark enters the room, the Spaniard’s eyes raking his hands to see if he had found what he had left for him. He smiles at Mark when the Australian places the box on the end of the bed.

“You sure you want to do this?” Mark asks seriously, crawling towards Fernando and cupping his cheek. “I’m serious, I don’t care.”

“You say months ago is too long.” Fernando reminds him. Mark kisses the corner of his mouth.

“I also said only if you want to.”

“Is too long. Feels weird in the car.” Fernando shrugs. Mark holds his eye contact for a moment before nodding. He can see Fernando has thought about this a lot.

“Ok.” Mark agrees, kissing him gently before climbing out of the way. “I’ll make a start-”

“-Wait.” Fernando calls, suddenly biting his tongue. Mark frowns as he watches Fernando blush at his knees.

“What?” Mark asks gently, placing a soothing hand on Fernando’s knee. He knows the Spaniard knows he can tell him anything; sometimes it just takes Fernando a moment to put his guards down. “Nano?” Mark’s fingers drift to just behind Fernando’s ear, rubbing softly into his hairline. He watches the Spaniard’s lips, feeling the man he knows better than himself relax as his lips relieve of tension to release what Fernando wants to say.

“Help me…” Fernando whispers, dropping his head further to hide from Mark. Mark cocks his head at him.

“Help you?” He asks, keeping his voice soft and holding back his confusion. He doesn’t want Fernando mistaking anything as distain; he won’t break his trust like that.

“Would like you to help me… Shave…” Fernando swallows, still looking at the bed. Mark is completely taken back by the request but he knows he has to say something or Fernando will regress and take it all back.

“Ok.” Mark nods. It can’t be much more difficult than shaving himself, right? Fernando blinks at him.

“Are sure?”

“Of course. I can help you if you like.” Mark smiles gently. Fernando bites his lip. “More?” Mark encourages. He knows Fernando hates putting himself on the line like this. He knows how much the Spaniard hates feeling vulnerable. But he can see how important this is to Fernando and he is more than happy to try anything once. Fernando’s cheeks go a bright red. The words he mutters are unintelligible. “Sorry?”

“Andmylegs.” Fernando speaks so fast Mark can’t understand him. He tilts Fernando’s chin up, locking their eyes together.

“What else would you like my help with?” He asks so softly Fernando melts. It doesn’t take the embarrassment away but it gives the Spaniard a touch of confidence.

“Legs…” He tells the bed. Mark looks down at Fernando’s boxer-only covered legs.

“Oh…” Mark doesn’t mean to make the sound; it just comes out.

“No, sorry-”

“-Fernando-” Mark tries but the Spaniard is already trying to get up.

“-Do not worry-”

“-Mate-”

“-Was stupid to ask-” Mark grabs Fernando’s shoulders, stopping the Spaniard’s escape.

“I’m more than happy to help you with that.” Mark assures, smiling softly. “You just… I wasn’t expecting you to ask that.”

“Was silly-”

“-Not at all.” Mark kisses his forehead. “Bathroom?” Fernando opens his mouth to speak but instead nods, letting Mark take his hand before the Australian leads him through. Fernando blushes more as Mark enters the bathroom. “How long have you been waiting to ask about this, mate?” Mark questions, seeing the razor and everything waiting for them beside the sink. Fernando hides behind his shoulder.

“I think… Maybe… Sometimes…” Fernando almost stutters. Mark turns to face him, pulling him into his hold.

“Should we do your face whilst the bath runs?” Mark asks, vaguely knowing how this process goes. Usually he just leaves Fernando to his own devices but as the Spaniard nods, leaving to go and get the electric razor, Mark considers how many times Fernando has been in here, shaving himself and wishing it were Mark.

“Are only trimming…” Fernando mutters, his eyes locked on Mark’s crouched back as he hovers in the doorway, holding the box. Mark drops the plug in, letting the warm water slowly fill the large tub, nodding as he moves back over to Fernando.

“Just trimming.” Mark agrees, patting the surface by the sink for Fernando to sit up on. Fernando watches Mark closely as he sets up the electric razor, leaving the normal one and the shaving cream by the bath.

“So… How was the Australian Grand Prix?” Fernando asks, trying to cut through the tension he wasn’t expecting. He swallows as Mark cups his cheek, holding his face still. Mark hasn’t appeared to notice Fernando’s slight stuttered breathing.

“Not bad.” Mark shrugs, his eyes focused on Fernando’s chin. “Missing the most important driver.”

“Car does not even start. Would not have mattered.” Fernando murmurs. “One engine already goes…”

“You’ll be fine, Fernando. If anyone can make that car good it’s you.”

“Weird having watched it.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stay here with you.”

“Is Ok.” Fernando smiles lightly. “Was nice to hear your voice.”

“You watched on Ten?” Mark frowns, stopping what he was doing. Fernando nods.

“Was very good.” Fernando had loved it; having Mark ‘s voice let him pretend the Australian was sitting with him watching the race. Mark blushes.

“I can’t believe you watched me…”

“Of course I did.” Fernando laughs lightly. “Why would I want anyone else?”

“I just expected you to watch it in Spanish.”

“Why would I want to miss out on you?” It seems crazy to Fernando that Mark could think he wouldn’t have wanted to watch him. Mark can’t help the soppy smile on his face. Fernando beams at him, wrapping his legs around his waist to keep him close. “Was very good.”

“How short are we going then, mate?” Mark asks, buzzing the razor quickly in Fernando’s ear. It makes the Spaniard jump but also makes his body tingle unexpectedly. Mark smirks at him, not noticing the change.

“Not… Too short…” Fernando tries to breathe normally but Mark is, again, running his hand gently across his face. Maybe it’s the anticipation of the fact its about to go, Fernando doesn’t know, but Mark’s touch is electric. He shuffles his legs uncertainly, suddenly not sure if he wants Mark so close.

“Do you trust me?” Mark asks, still looking at Fernando’s chin. Fernando swallows.

“Of course.” He doesn’t trust his voice anymore so he’s speaking quietly, hoping Mark doesn’t notice the flush in his cheeks. Mark’s fingers slide away from his skin as he nods slowly twice.

“Just a trim.” Mark promises. Fernando would make a teasing comment back but his mind has gone blank. He doesn’t understand why this has all suddenly turned on its head. He wanted Mark to help him so he trimmed it to a length he liked. If Fernando had known it would have this effect on his he would have seriously considered the connotation of what he had asked Mark to do. Or at least what it looks like he has asked Mark to do.

He drops his legs from around Mark, covering his crotch with his hands. He doesn’t understand this at all but Mark’s soft breath against his cheek as he moves closer to make sure he gets this perfect has Fernando’s head spinning.

“Don’t move.” Mark almost breathes against him, surging the air with the electric buzz of the razor. Fernando bites the inside of his cheek, gripping tightly to the material of his underwear. He really wishes now he had been wearing something that could cover up how much having Mark doing this for him was affecting him. He completely feels on the back foot, just praying Mark hasn’t noticed.

The first time the razor tickles across Fernando’s cheek it catches him out. He’s done this so many times to himself but this is so different. He has to close his eyes, unable to stand looking at Mark who has an expression of such concern and concentration. He bites back a moan as it becomes just sensations; the feel of the razor against his skin and the pleasure of Mark’s warm breath against his face. It’s too much. He doesn’t understand why his body is betraying him so much with this. It isn’t something he thought would turn him on.

“You alright?” Mark asks, stopping suddenly as he takes in Fernando’s expression. With the Spaniard’s eyes closed he can’t read it; it’s either pleasure or pain. Mark hates the thought of hurting the man he loves. But Fernando keeps his eyes closed, nodding his head a little.

“Bath…” He pants, needing a moment to calm himself down. Needing a minute where he knows Mark’s eyes aren’t on him. The Australian frowns deeper at him.

“What?”

“Bath... Still running…” Fernando risks opening his eye but feels the heat attack his cheeks as he looks at Mark. It’s for a split second before Mark is looking at the tub.

“Oh.” He puts the razor down, moving to turn off the taps. Fernando takes his chance, gently palming himself and letting the feeling of bliss rush over him. Biting harshly down on his lip he stifles another moan before moving his hand away. It has, at least, tamed the fire in him for the moment. Mark moves back over to him, picking up the razor again.

“You look funny like that.” Mark smiles, looking at the half-trimmed beard now sported on Fernando’s face. Fernando wants to frown at him but Mark runs his fingers over the shorter half, inspecting his work. It sends a thousand fireworks rushing down Fernando’s body. “I might leave it like that. Stop there.”

“Please… Do not stop…” It’s the first sign Fernando gives of just how turned on he is. His eyes closed again as he lets this bizarre sensation rush over him. Mark’s hand falls limply onto Fernando’s shoulder and the Spaniard knows he’s gaping at him. He’s too embarrassed to open his eyes to get his confirmation but he can feel Mark’s eyes burning into him. He swallows, composing himself before dropping his head, reaching for the razor. “Will finish-”

“-No you won’t.” Mark says, his voice hinted with that sexual dominance he naturally acquires when they’re in bed together. Fernando blinks up at him, a little confused a little caught out. “I’m… You’re not getting credit for my hard work.” Mark tries to make it a light, joking tone but Fernando can see the arousal in his eye. It makes the younger man squirm slightly. Mark sets the razor going again, causing Fernando to unintentionally hold his breath. “Stay still.” Mark says calmly, fingers brushing over Fernando’s already cut hair again. Fernando nods, closing his eyes as the cold metal rests against his cheek.

It’s better now Mark knows how he’s feeling. Yes, he’s still embarrassed but he doesn’t feel like he needs to hide this anymore. Mark hasn’t walked out, calling him weird or disgusting. Mark is Ok with this. It settles Fernando a bit, lets him enjoy this odd kink he finds himself having. It doesn’t make any sense to him, not at all, but right now he couldn’t care less. His hand fists into the corner of Mark’s shirt as the Australian keeps his head still, still being as cautious as he was but now with a hint of something more.

The little whine that escapes Fernando’s throat is completely unintentional.

“OK.” Fernando lets out a deep breath as the razor flicks off, feeling tense and wound up and desperate for Mark’s touch, desperate for any touch. He gasps as Mark widens his legs, stepping between them but not quite close enough for Fernando to get the friction he desires. Opening his eyes Fernando can see the small smirk on the Australian’s lips. He knows exactly what he’s doing. It infuriates Fernando more; makes him want to grab Mark and force him closer. But he waits patiently instead as Mark inspects his face, both hands on his cheeks.

“W-What are you doing?” Fernando whispers, Mark’s fingers tickling down his cheeks.

“Checking it’s even.” He explains. He smirks again when he feels Fernando twist his ankles together behind him, holding him where he is. “Looks good.”

“Yes?” Fernando moves slightly with the intention of looking in the mirror behind him but Mark closes the gap between them, filling his personal space. Fernando bites his lip hard as Mark’s scent over powers him, his head feeling light. “Mark…” He breathes. Mark sets a light kiss to the corner of his mouth; still not close enough to make any advances on Fernando’s straining cock.

“I think you also wanted me to do your legs…” He purrs, lips kissing every point on Fernando apart from those that make him melt. All still just a tease that has Fernando fidgeting to get closer.

“Uh huh…”

“You might need to take your pants off for that…” Fernando’s head bumps back against the mirror as Mark kisses just below his ear, slowly gliding his lips down the recently uncovered caramel skin. The rawness of the nerves there make everything feel ten times more exciting. Fernando loops an arm around Mark’s neck as he slowly travels down his body, his other hand gripping tightly into his hair as he arches his back for the Australian. “I swear to god if you keep holding back I’m going to leave you like this.” Mark growls lowly. Fernando’s breath staggers as Mark stabilises himself on his thigh, catching another moan before it’s aired. Mark bites lightly at his skin, ripping the sound from him anyway. “Better.”

“Mark, please.” Fernando pants, no longer caring what he looks like or how Mark might be finding this too strange. He just needs Mark to be touching him. He whimpers as long fingers curl around the elastic waistband of his boxers, pulling them slowly further down his legs and displaying him inch by glorious inch to the room. Mark kisses his ankle lightly before crowding Fernando’s body again, still not touching him.

“You can get in the bath now.” Mark smirks, pressing a slow kiss to Fernando’s lips before letting up and stepping away from him. Fernando stares at him, still breathing heavily as Mark amuses himself fiddling with things on the other side of the bathroom. Fernando wants to scream at him, demand he come back but Mark’s got his back to him. He gets shakily to his feet, knowing Mark isn’t coming anywhere near him until he’s in the bath, gently easing himself into the warm water. Once he’s settled the water level just about covers his stomach with a thin layer of water, leaving him completely on display. He relaxes under Mark’s approving gaze, loving the way it makes him feel so desirable. Mark moves around their bath so he’s crouched on Fernando’s right, throwing his shirt over his head as he does. Softly pulling Fernando’s leg from the water by his ankle the Spaniard slips down into the water slightly, shivering as the heat hits his shoulders.

“You’re so hard…” Mark mutters, kissing Fernando’s ankle as his fingers patter up his calf. Fernando just nods his head, closing his eyes as more waves of pleasure roll over and over him. He moans softly as Mark rubs the shaving gel up his leg, slowing crawling closer and closer to his throbbing member. “Tell me when I stop.”

“S-stop.” Fernando staggers, stopping Mark about six inches from his waist. Usually he goes higher but he’s not sure how long he can last if he allowed Mark to go that high. He’s holding on with his fingertips enough as it is.

“Alright…” There is a nervousness to Mark’s voice that causes Fernando to blink his eyes open, his ankle resting on Mark’s shoulder. “Nice and still now, yeah?”

“Try…” Fernando agrees, his voice showing exactly how hard that might be. Mark shifts his legs slightly further apart, his eyes focusing on Fernando’s leaking cock for a moment.

Never has Fernando felt so intimately connected to another person. Mark’s fingers chase the first stripe he cuts clear as if shocked by what he’s revealed. Water splashes over Fernando’s face as he arches his hips up towards Mark, begging the teasing to stop. The moan grumbled so quietly from Mark has Fernando pinning for him, almost completely giving up on shaving his legs entirely.

“You have to stay still, mate.” Mark almost begs breathlessly. It does nothing to help the need roaring inside of Fernando. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please…” Fernando whimpers, gripping tightly to the edge of the bath. “Please, please, please.”

“Calm down.” Mark coos, rubbing softly behind Fernando’s ear again. Fernando takes a few shaky breaths, desperate to keep himself calm. He needs to stay still because he doesn’t want Mark to hurt him. He nods, squeezing Mark’s wrist.

“Ok…” He _has_ to bite his lip; he _has_ to hold all his moans back; he has to or this will all be over and Mark will definitely accidently cut him. The soft touches are too much. He can feel how close he is even at this point. His knuckles are white, straining against the bathtub in a desperation to stay as still as possible.

Mark is in awe of Fernando’s body. The visual strain in his navel as the muscles he works so hard on lay taunt against the surface of his skin. Hot breaths are pouring from his lover’s mouth. He’s falling apart just under the gentle pressure of the metal cutting the hair away from his skin, his light fingertips, pressing against the smooth perfection he’s revealing.

Moving onto Fernando’s second leg they’re both extremely hard. It’s taking all of Mark’s concentration at this point as his body soaks up every little mewl Fernando can’t silence. The teasing nature has disappeared, a new hot energy filling the small room as they both just want to drag each other blissfully into the release they’re gagging for. Each splash of water as Mark cleans the razor has Fernando internally screaming for him to hurry the fuck up. Mark regrets having even started on his legs; Fernando was a wreck just after having shaved his face.

“Hips. Up.” Mark shoots once he’s finished; the razor vanished along with his boxers as he steps into the bath, his hand finally gifting him with the desperate friction. Fernando opens his eyes, confused, unprepared to have Mark standing over himself, thumb playing his head. “Up!” Fernando arches his back off the base of the bath, moaning loudly as Mark kneels between his spread legs. He hooks his ankles over the bath edge as Mark spits on his hand, moistening two of his fingers.

“No!” Fernando pleads, knowing anything is going to tip him into an orgasm. He shakes his head, only stopping when Mark cradles it.

“You sure?” Fernando can only answer with a frantic nod. Running his hand up and down himself a few more times Mark lines himself up at Fernando’s hole, pushing in slowly. The tiles reverberate Fernando moans, causing more sparks to fly in Mark’s body. He has to stop, half inside of Fernando, just to catch his breath.

“MOVE!” Fernando whimpers, fingers scraping uselessly at the back of Mark’s neck. It’s all too much. He knows this won’t last long but he won’t have it all over before it’s even started. “Mark!”

“Ok. Ok.” Mark pants. His own moan pours from his mouth as he pushes in to his hilt. He deflates, just trying to catch his breath once he’s fully inside, begging Fernando to just give him a second. But Fernando needs the seconds too, grabbing hold of his orgasm just before it slips away from him. He’s never felt this close in his life. He feels like everything is being pushed out of him. His fingers slip wetly against Mark as he grabs tightly into his hair, holding on with everything he’s got.

Mark doesn’t take his time when he starts to move. His pace is fast, unforgiving, as water splashes up from the bath, soaking the ground surrounding them. Neither of them give it much thought as Mark slams against Fernando, the sound of skin slapping skin mingling in the air with broken moans. Everything feels hot even in the cool water, but the bath gathers no purchase and soon the pair of them are slipping about. Fernando wedges himself up against the side of the bath, giving Mark a new angle as he slams into him, grazing across his prostate. It’s too much and Fernando can’t hold on anymore. His head whites out momentarily as he shoots his load between them, clenching tightly around Mark as the Australian continues to pound into him.

“So… Beautiful…” Mark breathes, his forehead against Fernando’s as he moves to pull out of the Spaniard. Still on his high Fernando grips one hand on Mark’s arse (the other still curled around his neck keeping him on the ground) not letting the Australian move away. Mark doesn’t have time to protest as all the teasing and watching Fernando crumple in his arms reaches its climax. Emptying himself inside the man below him he falls forwards, breaths rasping against Fernando’s chest. He doesn’t know how long he’s been laying there when he suddenly registers Fernando’s hand playing through his hair.

Fernando winces as Mark pulls out of him, suddenly feeling very open and empty. He keeps Mark close, not wanting that feeling to eat him up. Mark stays laying on top of him, propping his head up on his hands with his elbows resting on the bottom of the bath.

“Well… That’s not how I expected that to go.” Mark smiles. Fernando is still speechless for words, unable to even begin to describe how amazing he feels right now. “I didn’t know you were into that.”

“Me neither…” Fernando sighs, his eyes fluttering shut again as Mark’s fingers play through the cum on his chest.

“Huh?”

“Did not know…”

“That wasn’t your plan?” Mark is slightly taken aback but Fernando is shaking his head.

“Just wanted your help…” Fernando tries to point to his chin but his arms feel heavy. In fact he feels completely heavy. Mark kisses his stomach.

“We need a bigger bath…” Mark comments. Fernando opens one eye, looking down at Mark’s feet, sticking out of the end it the bath; he only fits in up to his knees.

“If you plan on fucking me here again…” Fernando nods.

“Alright you. Out. Before you get cold.” Mark smiles, pushing himself up onto his knees. Fernando whimpers at him.

“Comfy…”

“For now, but you won’t when this water gets cold.” Mark says, climbing out. Fernando reaches for him but he’s already gone. “Besides, that’s not very clean water.”

“Shower?” Fernando asks hopefully. Mark laughs lightly at him.

“How about you get out and I’ll clean you up, then we can snuggle in bed?” Mark suggests, holding out a thick fluffy towel for Fernando. “Come on.”

“Lift me?”

“No, Fernando.” Mark splashes some water in his face. “Out.” Fernando sighs dramatically before easing himself out of the tub, allowing Mark to wrap the warm towel around him. He curls into Mark’s hold, only to suddenly feel himself being lifted. He giggles into Mark’s shoulder as the Australian carries him back out to their room, leaving him on the bed. He begins to rub Fernando dry before taking the towel away, satisfied with his giggling fiancée. “Get ready for bed. I don’t want to find you naked when I get back.”

“Do you not love me naked?” Fernando asks, flattering his eyelashes as he stretches himself out on the bed. Mark appreciates his body with his eyes very obviously.

“Yes, I love you naked. But I don’t want you getting cold.” Mark hums satisfied before throwing Fernando’s pyjama shorts and shirt at him. “I’ll be really quick.”

“Do hurry!” Fernando calls after him. He’s still smiling as he pulls his shorts up his legs. But that’s where he stops. His fingers explore Mark’s handy work and he’s pleasantly surprised. Even in the heat of the moment Mark was being cautious, making sure to remove each hair without damaging the skin surrounding it. He likes the thought that it will be Mark’s hard work with him under his race suit in Malaysia. It will be like having a piece of Mark on board with him.

“That’s not dressed.” Mark says, walking back into the room, still shamelessly naked. Fernando looks up at him.

“Was admiring your work.” Fernando smiles. Mark takes his leg gently in his hands, also running his fingers down the now smooth calf Fernando had just been inspecting.

“I did Ok?” Mark asks, part of him genuinely worried he’d fucked it up.

“Hmmm…” Fernando agrees, letting the feeling of Mark’s fingers on him again rush through his body. He remembers what it felt like to have Mark shaving the inside of his leg, getting closer and closer to his throbbing-

“-Stop it.” Mark chastens, letting Fernando go. “We’re sleeping now.”

“Just relieving it.” Fernando says innocently. Climbing under the duvet Mark knows there is nothing innocent about it. He grabs his shorts, pulling them on before he joins Fernando, scooping the man into his arms.

“Well stop. I’m too old for round two this soon.” Mark sighs, his fingers curling around Fernando and pulling him onto his chest.

“Have not seen what you do to my face…” Fernando yawns.

“Just trimmed it. Do you want to see?”

“No… Am sure is perfect…”

“And you’re comfortable now, aren’t you.” Mark winks, leaning away from Fernando to turn out the light. Fernando lets out a deep sigh, feeling completely sated. “Well, there is a kink we never knew you had.”

“You enjoy too.” Fernando points out.

“Not half as much as you, mate.” Mark mutters, snuggling down so his face is inches from Fernando’s. “Next time, you can shave me.” Mark doesn’t miss the sudden tension in Fernando’s shoulders and he can feel how much the Spaniard wants that.

To have Fernando like that again Mark is more than happy to oblige.


End file.
